


Rose Colored Glasses make it Hard to See

by StarrBomb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Plane, Black Paladin Keith, Shiro is biased, Shiro is still alive, Shiro isn't to happy about it, Shiro's gets a self taught lesson in favortism, black lion loves to be cryptic, black paladin lance, broganes, enjoy, its very obvious, like once, lotor is mentioned, this is literally a Black Paladin Lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrBomb/pseuds/StarrBomb
Summary: After the final battle with Zarkon, Shiro's ends up trapped in the Astral Plane. At least Black is there, only he won't tell him how to get back to physical plane.The only thing Black tells him to do when he asks is:You must truly see, to truly know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a post on tumblr about this idea a while ago, and I decided to start writing it. So I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Shiro didn't want to wake up, but he knows that if he doesn't wake up now, then Voltron will fall apart. That Zarkon could kill them all, that Zarkon will get Voltron. He has to wake up, no matter how much it hurts. he can't go back, he can't go back there. He has to fight. This is their only chance to take Zarkon down. They worked so hard for this, it can't all hit the fan, not like this. Shiro's tries to moves his body, he tries to remember where they are in the fight. If that last attack damaged Zarkon’s armor. He can't stop. He has to win. He can't give up, not yet.

'Be calm my Paladin, you are safe. The battle is done. Sleep my Paladin, I will watch over you. I will protect you. Sleep, and let me take over.'

Shiro can't help but be calmed by Black’s words as they repeat over and over, telling him that the battle is done. That he doesn't have to fight anymore. so he does as he is told. He lets go of control. He lets go of the bayard still locked in Black. He feels a pull towards a darkness, but it's fine. Black said so. He feels it envelop him, making his arms, his chest, his legs feel both weighed down and as light as a feather. He follows Black’s voice telling him to sleep. And he does exactly that.

~~~~~

Shiro wakes up, and his body while feeling heavy, no longer hurts. That was probably the most sleep he's had in far too long, but it was nice being able to get a good night's sleep for once during this whole thing. He doesn't want to open his eyes yet, doesn't want to see the top of his bunk or the med bay. He just wants to sleep for a bit longer. But he knows that if he doesn't get up soon, the others will worry. So slowly, he pushes himself up into a sitting position, every limb feeling like they are in the same fog as his mind, rubbing his eyes to get whatever sleep was left in them to go, hoping that that will help him wake up more. He must have passed out in Black, at least his team took him to his room or the med bay. He needed the sleep, but he'd rather check to see that Black is ok.

But when Shiro opens his eyes, he's not in his room. He's not in the hangars. He's not even in the Black Lion. He's in the astral plane. Shiro Frantically shoots up and takes in his surroundings. No sign of Zarkon, and Black is standing not too far off, keeping an eye on Shiro.  
He slowly relieves the tension in his body once he is sure Zarkon is nowhere in sight. He looks back to the Black Lion, and he can feel the purring coming off of him and pushing and pulling Shiro as if he's standing in the ocean. It was calming, feeling Black’s purrs in a more physical sense, but also odd, as that isn't how you usually feel a cat purring. He shakes his head, trying to clear it of all the questions that keeping popping in it. “I can't focus on all the ‘wonders of the astral plane’, I need to get back to the others.” Shiro says aloud, as if that will help him focus more on the task at hand.

Shiro walks up to Black, and sets a hand on top of her giant paw. “Glad to see that you're ok. Now let's get out of here.” But Black won't lower his head, he actually shakes his head no. Then Shiro hears a deep, soothing voice call out to him from everywhere and yet nowhere.

'Can't leave yet. my Paladin must rest. Only then can my Paladin see. And then my Paladin will know.'

Shiro looks back at Black, thinking once again that the astral plane is just full of surprises that he couldn't even begin to understand.”what do you mean? I've rested Black, you just watched me sleep. my team needs me.”

'Not yet, my Paladin must rest first. Only then will my Paladin see. And then my Paladin will know. Rest, my Paladin. Sleep. I will keep you safe.'

It's very obvious that Shiro isn't going to get the answers that he wants. And to make matters worse, Black is only saying that, whatever it means. But Shiro trusts the Black Lion, and if he says that Shiro needs to sleep more , than he guesses he'll just sleep. It would be nice not to worry about being woken up by alarms, and a day or two of relaxation, isn't such a bad thing. So Shiro lays down next to Black, and easily falls back into a deep dreamless sleep.

~~~~

The first day or two, he wasn't really sure, was nice. He relaxed more than he has in over a year. And caught up on a lot of sleep that he was missing. But after the fourth day, Shiro was begging Black to let him back into the physical plane. But every time he asked, he either got “until you are able to see, you won't be able to leave.” Which the cryptic sayings were really starting to get on his nerves, or “ I do not know where the exit you need is.” Which Shiro isn't any more happier about. So until Shiro figured it Black’s cryptic message, he was stuck there.

The only good news was that while Shiro was stuck in the Astral plane, he was able to see and hear the physical plane through Black. And it seems that he isn't the only one trying to figure out how to get him out. The rest of the team are running themselves rampant trying to find out where he went after the final battle with Zarkon. Unfortunately, he can't speak through Black, so all he could do was observe them guessing where he could have gone or how to find him. And it was obvious that everyone was putting in the extra miles. Allura and Hunk were running possibly every program and diagnostic measure they could on Black, hoping to find out if he knows where Shiro went. Pidge and Coran were checking every radio wave, hoping for some chatter about where Shiro might be. He saw Lance come in constantly bothering true others, but ultimately, Lance was the one that was leaving food and water pouches whenever he came, or bringing pillows and blankets when he saw one of them close to crashing. Shiro rarely saw Keith, most likely he was having at it in the training deck, getting his emotions out without getting in anyone's way. Shiro hopes that he is at least remembering to give himself some time for rest and food.

It was after two weeks that Everyone decided that until they could find Shiro, they needed someone to pilot the Black Lion. It was after two weeks of watching them all run themselves into the ground that Shiro was glad that they wouldn't be putting saving the universe to the side anymore just because he wasn't there. Everyone lined up in front of the Black Lion’s barrier, and Shiro requested to Black, “let Keith pilot you.”

Shiro was surprised to feel the usual accepting purrs turn into hesitant choppy growls. Did Black not like Keith? Why wouldn't he like him? Keith is strong and one of the best pilots he knows. He's known Keith for years, and trusts him to lead the team in his Absence. And Shiro tells Black just that. While Black still sends off hesitant vibes through the astral plane, he allows Keith to board him. Shiro's couldn't be happier, Keith was finally going to see what Shiro sees in him, and he will make a great leader for the team. Even if it's temporary.

'Remember, my Paladin you must first truly see, to be able to find your way back.'

And Black is back to telling him cryptic messages that make no sense. See what? See Keith reach the full potential he knows is there? Shiro's would gladly watch Keith turn into the great Leader he knows he can be. How will this help him ‘know’ where the exit is in this place. All he gets back are comforting rumbles that make the air around them become warm and lightly pulse around him. While Black may not have said it, Shiro still gets the message to just wait for the answer to come.

While Shiro doesn't want to sleep, the warm air rippling around him slowly lulls him back to sleep. Leaving questions and expectations to be left alone till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days, Shiro didn't see as much of the others. Most likely they were training, getting use to Keith leading the team, as well as help Keith get use to the role. It was smart to get everyone accustomed to the new leadership.

Shiro's couldn't help but feel very proud of Keith, for stepping up and taking the mantle of Black Paladin. It's all Shiro could have wanted for Keith. He knows that he will make a great leader for the team.

While Shiro definitely didn't see his team members quite as much, He still saw them. Pidge and Hunk would still come down and keep an eye on radio frequencies and the diagnostics that they would repeatedly do to Black. But he sees Lance the most. Usually when everyone else was asleep, Lance would sneak down to the hangars more often than not. Sometimes he would look up to the Black Lion and tell him, more like promise, that they would find Shiro, even if it took them months, years even. Shiro knows that to be the truth, but he can't help but smile at the fact that Lance felt that he had to tell Black that. But Shiro usually saw Lance go into the Blue Lions hangar, and speak to her, but because Blue’s hangar is so far, it was harder to figure out what Lance said to we, and whenever he did pick up a sentence or two, it was always in Spanish. Shiro was more surprised that Lance knew Spanish than the fact that he would come down to the hangars almost every night.

Soon enough, they're starting to fight the Galra again. To either keep them from destroying them, or saving planets, Keith directs Black with experience and skill. And if Shiro thought flying Black is a rush, feeling what Balck feels when they fly is something else all together. Shiro isn't sure he can express it into words. The best way he can explain it is like flying on the wind….no. It's like being the wind.

Something else Shiro has found out about his lion is that it also seems Black is able to patch into the comms. if it's for his own benefit or Shiro’s, he doesn't know, But he sure doesn't complain about it. But it's also because of this that Shiro hears and sees that while Keith may be following his own plan, he isn't really telling the others what to do, or what his plan is at all. But this is their first battle with Keith leading, there are sure to be some mistakes. Shiro's still believes that Keith will get the hang of it.

But as the mission continues, Shiro sees the others are taking some pretty hard hits, and gaining some unwanted attention. and while Keith is warning them of oncoming shots, Shiro can hear the others asking Keith about the plan, and where he needs them to be or to do, but all he says is “just handle it, I'll take care of the rest.” Keith is rushing a few of the battle cruisers, but not keeping an eye on the other ships that are circling around the other Lions. All the while Shiro watches as Keith slowly takes down each cruiser with brash actions and hitting them with what he can. While Shiro can only see the others a few times from this entourage of slashes and taking hits along with Black, he can hear them clearly through the comms, and it sounds as if they are having a tough time taking care of the rest of the battalion.

Black sends Shiro a questioning sense of air, making it feel heavy and filled with a white fog that carries an odd scent of...citrus? All Shiro is able to tell is that the Black Lion is questioning Keith's leadership skills.

  
“ok, that isn't exactly how a leader should lead his team, but he's still getting use to this. He's used to relying on himself. He'll figure it out. I know Keith, he'll get the hang of it.” Shiro says outloud, more to Black than to himself as he can feel the vibrations in the air again, he could practically taste the hesitation in the air, around them.

After the battle was done and hard won, Shiro can really see the damage to the lions once they all land in their respective hangars. and it is not good. They're covered in scorch marks and decent sized dents, he's pretty sure he sees some wires hanging loose from the Yellow Lion, and one of the Blue Lion’s eyes is shattered. While Shiro can't see the state Black is in he can get an impression of where they are, not like they hurt but more like he's bruised. It must be because he's in the same head space as Black so he can feel echoes of his injuries. And from what he can tell, it's not bad. But it could have been better. Shiro's looks back to the other Lions, and starts to worry about the others. The Yellow Lion took some pretty nasty hits, what state is Hunk in? What about Lance? Or Pidge? He isn't even sure if Keith is ok?!!!

Shiro's looks up to Black, and with as much calmness he can muster, asks “Black? I don't know if you can, but can you hack into the security feeds in the medical bay?” It didn't exactly work, there was still the desperation in his voice that he was hoping to hide, but it seems that Shiro's question was still heard.

Black’s eyes begins to glow. Brighter and brighter, till it's almost like looking into headlights, Shiro has to look away from his Lion. And as soon as his eyes start to glow, they stop, going back to their usual brightness. Shiro's looks around and finds himself standing in front of a live security feed from the infirmary. From the looks of it, both Lance and Hunk are in cryopods but Pidge and Keith seem fine, maybe a bit battered and bruised, but they're standing strong. Shiro sighs out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. “They're okay. They're going to be ok.” While he can't hear them, it seems that for being thousands of years ahead of Earth in technology, they never thought of putting audio to security feeds, everyone is going to be okay. A day later Hunk came out of his cryopod, good as new, and ready to get some food in him before anything else. Well that's what Shiro can tell from the way Hunk was eyeing the door and repeatedly patting his stomach. Shiro bets Hunk couldn't wait to get into the kitchen. It was a few hours later before Lance popped out of his own pod, groggy and wobbly. Thankfully Hunk caught him before he could fall down, and lead him out of the Medical bay. It wasn't until later that Shiro realized that no one else was in there with Hunk, waiting for Lance.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro had faith that Keith would learn from his mistakes. Any great leader would. And Shiro knows that Keith will be just as good as he was. But as the team went on more and more missions, the pattern of Keith’s leadership skills continued: only explaining parts of the plan to the others, his habit of running off from the others and doing his own thing even when it goes against his plans. It's not a way to lead, and Black is making it very obvious to Shiro that he disagrees with how Keith is commanding the team, wisps of smoke will pool around the Black Lion and Shiro whenever Keith deviates from his own plans, the smell of pure citrus wages it's own war on Shiro’s nose when Keith only gives half baked directions to the team. Black has even gone as far as pushing Shiro around with gusts of winds that knock Shiro right off his feet. Though that has only happened a few times and he still hasn't figured out what that one exactly means.

Shiro has to watch as mission after mission, the team comes back more battered and bruised than before. Many times they have to retreat from battle from how many hits they take. And Shiro can hear Keith yelling at the others when they decide it was time to do so, while he kept his arguments at least somewhat civil with Allura, Pidge, and Hunk. Keith would always tear Into Lance, usually because it was always Lance who would call for them to retreat. Keith always had to remind him that he was in charge, not Lance. That Lance should have listened to his orders and not have surrendered so easily. But of course, Keith rarely gave orders to begin with. Whenever the others asked what they could do to move the battle along or to help with the battle plan, Keith would give vague directions that even Shiro had a hard time understanding the meaning.

But Shiro still had faith. Faith that Keith would get the hang of it. Eventually. He just needed to realize the importance of communication. It was always a hard thing for Keith to understand how to communicate wants and needs to others. But Shiro is sure that this new position will help push him to the right direction. Eventually.

~~~~

More and more he sees Lance during the night cycles of the castle, promising Black that the others haven't given up on finding Shiro. He even began apologizing for Keith's attitude towards Black or Keith’s brash decisions during battle. But more often than not, Shiro would hear the echoes of Lance talking to the Blue Lion, sometimes in English, but almost always in Spanish.

Throughout the weeks of Shiro’s absence from the team, tensions have begun to run high. With Keith pilot in Black now, Allura has taken to Piloting Red, but more often than not, Lance Pilots Red while Allura pilots Blue. Shiro's didn't really understand why at first, but Black explained that the Blue Lion is the most friendliest Lion, and takes to new Paladins the earliest. But Shiro could feel the hidden message within the explanation from how Black manipulated the air around them to take on a whirlwind of smells and density; that while she is the friendliest, she is probably also the pickiest Lion as well. Shiro could feel the laughter bubble out of him from the gossiped remark.

Shiro has also found out that while rest is very welcomed, and sometimes enforced by Black, in the Astral Plane, his body didn't need nutrients or water like he would in the Physical Plane. But more often than not, Shiro slept when the castle would turn down the lifts to simulate a sleeping schedule for the paladins. And to be honest; it was nice, being able to sleep. No fear of nightmares or night terrors, Black wouldn't let them exist on the Astral Plane, it was nice, getting a full nights rest like any normal human being who isn't going through a war would. Even if Shiro wasn't tired, Black would change the way the air moved and felt to lull Shiro into slumber; sometimes it would warm and enveloping, welcoming like a kind hug; Other times it would be cooling and shift from side to side, as if he were a baby. Of course it always put him to sleep, so it wasn't like Black’s methods weren't working. Shiro just wish he knew how to get out of here so he could sleep in his own bed.

~~~~~

Shiro started noticing the change during the middle of another battle. At first everything was going how it usually did these last few months; Keith would lead them into battle giving them small amounts of information about the plan, and that would go off plan and attack at random, but the others didn't run around trying to stick to Keith’s thrown out plan like usual this time. At first, the Red Lion, being piloted by Allura, and the Yellow Lion tried to stick to Keith’s original plan, but then they were getting orders from someone else.

Lance.

Lance was shout out orders to everyone, giving them detailed orders that each teammate’s own abilities could do and work together in well though out plan. At first the others hesitated, but seeing as they weren't getting anything out of Keith’s, who at this moment had boarded one of the enemy vessels, Shiro sees how Lance’s plan, while rough around the edges, helped them fight off the forces that had surrounded them. And Shiro couldn't help but beam with pride. Shiro knew exactly who thought of this plan.   
“You see Black! I told you Keith would have figured a way out. He told Lance his plan, so that while he went and did his own part, Lance instructed the others on the rest of the plan!” Shiro basked in the fact that he was right, that Keith was a good choice for being the next leader of Voltron. And yet again, Shiro feels the heavy air vibrations making his arms and face uncle from the energy. Black was hesitant in Shiro’s knowledge of this ‘truth’.

“I know what I'm talking about, Black. Keith told Lance the plan because while Keith isn't good at talking to others, Lance is. It's a sound assumption of what happened.” The response he gets from Black is another bout of tailwinds that Shiro struggles to stay standing against them. Why was Black mad? They won! Keith has figured out his way to lead the team? Why is Black throwing Shiro around like a balloon? What isn't that he isn't seeing?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro hated to say it, but he was bored out of his mind. It seems that the others have decided to lay low for awhile, something about someone new attacking them. all Shiro’s heard about it is a name:  
Lotor.

It didn't sound good, but he's sure that the Keith will figure out a great plan to defeat this new evil, much like he has done over the last couple of missions. Keith’s way of leading, while a bit unorthodox, is working out really well. Each time Keith seperates front the team to do his own part for the mission, Lance will tell the others about their parts of the plan. Shiro couldn't have been more happy that Keith has found a way to explain his plans and seems to be getting along more with Lance because of it. And since they've been doing this, the others don't nearly go to the medical bay as before. Shiro knows for sure that the others will soon get him out of the Astral Plane if their teamwork keeps improving like this. The only one who's been having trouble with this new way of leading is Black, surprisingly. Every time Keith goes to do his part, every time Lance tells the others Keith's plans, every time everyone gets back to the hangars and go off to do their own things; Black will whip up whirlwinds of colors and smells that clash and thread together that almost knocks Shiro to his knees. Shiro can't figure out why Black isn't happy about this, Keith was getting better at leading, just like he wanted right?

“Why are you so upset Black? Keith is getting better at it, he's figuring out his own way of leading. Shouldn't you be proud of him?”

When you truly see, you will know the reason.

“Great. More riddles. because That is what I needed. More riddles.”

~~~~

Shiro has seen less and less of Pidge and Hunk recently. from what little he does pick up from them, it seems that they have moved on from trying to find the answers from Black, and have moved to trying to catch his suits tracking device. Which hasn't been getting them anywhere either, but it's good to know that the others haven't given up on finding a way to get Shiro out of here.

The person he sees constantly anymore is Lance. Either to talk to Blue about what he rambles on about, to Lance coming to Black to talk with him. It's actually from him keeping Black updated on the progress on finding Shiro that he is able to know where everyone is at in their research. But it seems that the more Keith is relying on Lance, the more it seems that Lance is more ragged emotionally. at least that's what Shiro can tell, he never really got the chance to know Lance before all of this. It was kind of hard to read him. But he always gave Black a smile, no matter how tired he looked, and it always felt to be very Genuine.

It was after a month or two of Keith’s new leading tactic, and all the while the whirlwinds and tidal waves of hot or cold air crashing into him have only gotten worse, that Lance and Keith finally had a fight. Lance had left Blue, with what Shiro could see a pretty nasty cut above his eye, and Keith stalks over to Lance looking like he's about to chew his head off. Shiro doesn't want to see his team fighting, but no matter how many times Shiro asks Black to stop watching, he continues to show Shiro the fight unfold.

“What the HELL Lance! Ive told you time and time again to stop doing that!”

“Doing what, Keith?” Shiro's could almost feel the venom the two of them are shoving down each other's throats.

“You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! You went off and just shot out your own DAMN orders! AGAIN!”

Wait….what?

“I only do it because you NEVER tell us your plans! You don't keep us in the loop!”

wait, hold on. Lance's orders?!

Shiro's has never heard Lance this angry before. Sure he's seen Lance mad, but never like this.

“I need to be on my toes! I can't just repeat everything I'm thinking through the comms! You need to trust me!”

“How can I trust you when you won't even TRUST US! How can we follow you if we don't know WHAT WE'RE GOING IN TO!"

“You're just going to have to get over it, Lance! I am the leader, and I-”

“YOU DON’T EVEN EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A LEADER! you NEVER tell us what the goal of a mission is,or what to do even when we ask you for directions. and when you do,which is rare, you NEVER make any sense! And then YOU go off of your own plans and just WING IT!”

“Lance! That is no way to talk to your-”

“Do you even REALIZE how bad you are at leading this team?! Do you REALize how many times hunk and Pidge have to go into the pods after missions because we had no idea what you needed us to do! Every time, we would get ambushed, and not only have to fight them off on our own. But we also would have NO IDEA where the hell you were!”

“Lance, seriously, you're over exaggerating things.”

Even Shiro can tell that was the wrong thing to say to him.

“OVER EXAGGERATING! last time we tried to follow one of your ‘plans’, Hunk ended up with three broken ribs and his hand crushed by his own console! Pidge ended up with a concussion and a broken leg! Is that over exaggerating! I had enough of following you when you don't even know what you're doing! So yeah! I tell the others my own orders! I gave them directions that they can understand and follow through; I give them a shot of surviving the fight. HELL, we sometimes even won because of it!”

Shiro doesn't know if he wants to listen anymore. No. He knows he doesn't want to listen anymore. It's been Lance's battle plans they've been following for months. It's because of him that the others see less of the medical bay, and even beating the Galra here and there. Not Keith. 

“But Shiro said that he wanted me to lead this team! We can't just disagree with him! I have to lead you guys...” Oh, and now Keith is crying. Shiro may not be able to see it, but he's heard that warbled voice to many times not to know it. Keith only cries when he gets overwhelmed. But Shiro can't figure out what Keith is so overwhelmed about. Shiro thought that being leader would help him, but he looks like he's about to break if Lance keeps going like this. Lance's body language changes instantly, going from solid steel that could crush you in a second to soft movements and Gentle touches in a matter of seconds, maybe even less. It catches Shiro off guard to see how Lance can easily forget any anger he has towards Keith and come to his aid in a matter of seconds.

“Keith, Shiro can be wrong sometimes. It's ok to disagree with someone, even if they're your commanding officer, even if they're your brother. It's ok to not be able to do everything people demand or expect of you. It doesn't mean you failed, it just means you got in over your head.”  
Shiro can tell that Keith is having a hard time understanding what Lance said.  
“come on, let's get you some food goo.”

Lance leads Keith out of the hangars, wrapping an arm around Keith's hunched shoulders,as if that would give Keith the privacy that he needs. All the while whispering things to him that Black’s ears can't catch, or won't.

Shiro doesn't know what to say. He, can't really handle all of the raw emotions he just witnessed. he isn't even sure he wants to deal with his own right now. He may not have been either of those in the fight, but he feels just as drained as them. All he can think of right now is that it's his fault. He pushed Keith too far. He hurt Keith. He hurt the others by making Keith do something he obviously couldn't handle. Shiro should have known. He's known Keith the longest, he should have known Keith's limits. He should have known. He failed them. He failed his team, he shouldn't lead them if he makes such an obvious mistake, putting both his brother and his teammates at risk. Why did he think that Keith was the best choice. He messed up, and because of it, his team got hurt. He failed as their leader. He failed.

The warm, soft push and pull of the air surrounds Shiro, getting him to open his eyes. He doesn't remember closing them, let alone when he ended up on his knees. But he can still feel the tears as they silently leave trails down his cheeks.

‘ _my Paladin'_

Shiro's turns around and looks up at Black. He gracefully stoops down to be as much on the same level as Shiro as he can.

 _‘Do not think of yourself so negatively. Sleep, for now. You have seen much, but there is still more for you to know before you can truly see. And once you can do that. Then you will know what to do. But do not think of that now. Just sleep for now_.’

Shiro didn't really want to sleep, but he probably needs it. He knows from helping Keith through many of his own emotional breakdowns that he won't be able to think clearly until he gets some rest. “Can I sleep with you tonight Black?” It was an odd question to ask, but he honestly doesn't want to sleep on the cold ground. Shiro can feel the air slowly vibrate against him, and he catches whiffs of...honey. Black opens his mouth, and lets Shiro enter the cockpit. Once he had gotten as comfortable as the seat would allow, Black straighten back up into his sitting position. Even in here, Shiro can still smell the air, this time is smells like vanilla and cinnamon, the air becomes heavy and warm, wrapping around him as a constant comfort. Shiro's doesn't even realize he's already fallen asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it might be a few days before the next chapter gets out, but I just wanted to say that every comment I get just makes my day a whole lot brighter. So thank you, and I will try to get the next chapter to you guys as soon as possible.   
> P.s. I also figured out how to do italics, so Black's words are all going to be in Italics.


	5. Chapter 5

 

It's Black that wakes Shiro up, the air inside the cockpit filled with energized vibrations. Shiro looks around groggily, still pulling himself out of his dreams filled with memories of the past; Of a happier time, not filled with war and pain, but of the desire to know all he can about the universe. Black give a reverberating sound throughout the cockpit, and opens his eyes to the Physical Plane. Shiro looks out of Black’s eyes and sees that Lance has entered the hangars, and is heading straight for Black. Shiro isn't sure he wants to know why Lance is coming towards Black, especially after the fight saw him have with Keith.

Lance slowly makes his way to Black, stopping just short of where the partial barrier could come up. When Lance looks up at Black, Shiro can see that Lance looks exhausted, his eyes are a little red and his body is hunched in on itself, his hood is up and is blocking half of his face from view.

“Hey, Black.”

Lance slowly sits down on the hangar floor, still hunching over, looking smaller than Shiro knows he is. Shiro is caught off guard with how Lance is acting. He's never seen Lance look so...vulnerable. It's kind of unsettling seeing Lance like this.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fight with Keith in front of you. You probably didn't want to see that, and I'm sorry if I said anything that might have angered you.”

Lance is...apologizing? Maybe he apologized to Keith as well, but Shiro is sure anymore if Lance was right about what he said. It seems there's a lot that Shiro isn't sure about.

“After that yelling match, Keith and I talked it out. Well, more like talked about leadership and what it's actually about. It seems like the Garrison didn't have a lot of good role models of leadership, though I already knew that.” Lance lets out a light chuckle, but it doesn't sound like when he makes a joke, It sounds bitter and sad. “But we had a long talk, and I think we both understand each other and our situations much better now. But I don't know if Keith wants to keep leading the team anymore.”

“What! But Keith has to lead! He has t-” Shiro stops mid-sentence, thinking back over everything he has seen over these last months; the poor communication, leaving his team behind on multiple missions, leading his team into dangerous and reckless situations without a full thought out plan. None of these traits can help anyone lead a team. But that's who Keith is; he's impulsive and relies on his instincts, he can be brash and bull-headed,and he doesn't always think things through, let alone have the communication skills to convey these plans. Keith is Keith, and while Shiro want to help Keith grow, he thought that the right way to do that was to force him into a higher position than what he can handle.

“And I know about Shiro asking Keith to lead the team if he ever left. And if I'm being honest…. I think Shiro is wrong. I don't think Keith should have lead the team at all. It isn't helpful for any of us,or him. I mean yeah he's a great fighter, good at thinking on his feet and in the moment. But he's only known how to do that for himself, not for others. I think maybe in due time, he'll get the hang of it, but that time isn't now.”

  
Oh god, what has Shiro done. All he wanted was for Keith to see his true potential, but all he's done is put too much pressure on him, he asked for too much. He pushed Keith too far. This is all Shiro’s fault. The team’s injuries, all of the failed missions, it's all his fault.

Shiro's didn't realize he had hunched in on himself, that is until Black envelops Shiro in the warm air again, making it feel as if Black himself is there, wrapping around him. It helps calm him down, nudging him back into watching Lance.

“I mean, don't get me wrong; Shiro is a great leader, one of the best! But he's also human. That phrase might not make much sense to you, but it means that he isn't impervious to making mistakes; he isn't perfect. Everyone makes them, even when we're just trying to help people, we can still make mistakes. Or sometimes we can become blinded by our personal views of people and make the wrong choice. It doesn't mean that we are always wrong, it just means that we have to try and fix it, as best as we can. So when Shiro comes back, don't be too mad at him; he was only doing what he thought was best. Even if it wasn't.”

There Lance goes again. Surprising Shiro with his compassion. Lance should be furious, anyone would have been. Shiro actually was mad at himself. But not Lance. No, Instead, Lance acknowledges the mistake, but he doesn't go off about Shiro. He doesn't talk about how Shiro is a bad leader, he just says that it's ok. It's ok that Shiro made a mistake. He isn't sure how to comprehend it all. How can Lance be so forgiving.

“My mom use to tell me that I have to be careful not to be blinded by rose-colored glasses. I never really understood what she meant until now; Sometimes we like someone so much, it's hard for us to see the real person. We create this..this ideal image of them, and we think we know who they are, and we can't see past the illusion that we painted. I think that's what Shiro did with Keith. He had this certain image of Keith, and that's how Shiro made his mistake.”

Shiro remembers his father saying the same thing, but he thought that he only had to be careful about that in relationships. “I guess ur can apply to a lot of things.” He feels the air around me rumble, almost as if Black is purring, Shiro must be doing something right, even after all the mistakes he's made.  
“But Shiro isn't the only one who's done that. I know I had a certain image about Shiro when I first met him; he was my hero, and I thought that he could do no wrong. But I realize now that nobody's perfect, and you can't expect them to be right all the time. And I know that Allura as trouble seeing the Galra under a different light. But she's trying to change that. I just hope that Shiro can make the same effort to see his mistakes.”  
Lance looks away from the Black Lion, looks likehe sees something over by the door. For the first time, Shiro looks away from Lance to see Hunk at the hangar door, most likely telling Lance that whatever meal they were having was ready.  
“Alright Hunk! I gotta go Black, Hunk says that Dinner is ready, and can't let them eat without the entertainment.” Lance shoots his usual finger guns at Black, giving a wink. “ just...don't be mad to Keith if decides he decides that he isn't able to pilot you anymore, ok?” Lance waves at Black one last time as he turns around to head to the dining hall.

Now that they were alone, Shiro realized hey he was crying again. He wipes away the tear tracks and looks back out at the empty hangars that just seem so much more empty that they have in awhile. Lance is right. Shiro made a mistake, a huge one at that. But that doesn't mean he can't fix it. Shiro has to fix this. He isn't sure how he was going to, but he will. He can feel the approving rumble resonate in the air down to his bones.   
“I guess this is what you meant, when you said I had to ‘truly see’. But now what do I do? I can't exactly go up to them and apologize, not while I'm stuck here. What can I do to fix this?” Not freaking out like a new cadet on his first simulation is probably a good place to start. “Think Shiro Think. You may have messed up, but that doesn't mean you can't fix this, even with this...obstacle, that doesn't mean I can't help out in someway.” Shiro sits back into the seat, trying to think of someway to help get his team. “I know now that Keith isn't ready for leading the team, and after that fight he's going to be very apprehensive when it comes to piloting you. It's not going to help anyone. But if Keith can't lead, than who? Not Pidge, she's too young to be put into that kind of position, and now that I'm really thinking about it, she can be a lot like Keith. Allura? maybe she can do it. But she needs to pilot the castle, she can't do both at the same time. Maybe Hunk? He did say-” Shiro stops mid sentence, realization finally dawning on him. He looks up to Black, or well the roof of the cockpit, and asks “Black, who do you think is the best to lead the team?” Shiro waits a moment, not really sure what to expect as an answer, when he sees that Black’s control panel turns on, an image starts to form on it. It takes Shiro a second to recognize his one face. He can't help but chuckle “yeah, I know. I'm your Paladin, I'm not doubting that, but I can't pilot you from the Astral Plane. Who do you think is the best to lead the team while I'm stuck here?” The image shift again, taking a moment to form a solid image. And Shiro is a bit surprised that Lance’s picture is the one that Black shows him. But with how Shiro has seen Lance not only lead the team during battles but also support them, Shiro can't really object to Black’s decision. “Will the others take to Lance leading them? I mean, it was already hard on them when Keith took the role, but when we do this switch, it might not be taken well.”

_‘They will have to learn to trust him, just as you will.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing out the chapters might take a day or two long than I have been, but I'll do mint best to get them out to you guys as quick as possible


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! This chapter was a bit harder to figure out what I wanted to do. Hopefully the next one one be as hard to write. So please enjoy.

In Shiro’s opinion, It could have gone better. 

The first thing Black had to do was tell the Blue Lion about having Lance be his pilot. And from what Black relayed back to Shiro, she was not a happy camper with the decision. It took longer than Shiro thought it would to convince her to let Lance pilot Black and not her, and that was with the promise that as soon as Shiro was free of the Astral Plane, she would be getting Lance back.

Now all they could wait for was to show the team that there's been a change, and that's what Shiro was most worried about. He's very sure that team would have some difficulty switching to Lance during a middle of this mess, and tensions are already high, hey might not take to him leading the team.

The next day, everyone had headed down to the hangars for training, as usual. And Black went with their plan, Keith couldn't get past the Black Lion’s barrier. Keith huffs out a sigh, and keeps trying to push his way in. Shiro's can't tell if Keith was relieved or mad that Black locked him out, but a warm breeze settled whatever nerves he had and he continued to watch as the Lance and the others started to move towards the Black Lion. 

“What's wrong Keith?” Allura asks, as she got to the barrier.

“He won't let me in.”

“Really? Well that quite peculiar. Do you know whythe Black Lion won't let down his barrier?” 

“No...well...maybe? I mean, I haven't exactly done anything out of the ordinary. Let me try again.”

Shiro can easily tell that Keith is still trying to show that he has a handle on situation , but if it's one thing Shiro can see without a doubt, it’s when Keith is lying. And Shiro know Keith is lying straight through his teeth. Keith tries again and again to make the barrier go down, but both of them know it's not going to happen. 

“Come on! We were doing just fine yesterday! What happened?!”

“Keith, you need to calm down. Yelling at the giant magical robot lion isn't going to help anyone.” Lance says in his usual joking manner, but it didn't seem like he was making fun of anyone, more like he was trying to break some of the tension in the hangars. Lance places a hand on Keith's shoulder, much like how Shiro has done in the past to get him to slow down and think. Shiro can see that Keith relaxes a bit under the touch, but still looks ready to to go at the barrier again.

Shiro can see that everyone has gathered in front of the barrier by now, now Shiro and Black had to wait until Lance touched the barrier, and then Black would put down the barrier and let Lance in. It wasn't much, but it was the best they could do with Shiro stuck in the Astral Plane.

“Have you tried knocking?”

Lance knocks his knuckles against the barrier, probably still trying to lighten the mood, but looks like he was caught off guard that the barrier went down. 

“Seriously?”

“AGAIN!!”

“I can't believe it!”

Everyone seems to be talking over one another, but the only one Shiro is really looking at is Lance. Lance seems to be shocked that Black let down his barrier for him. Shiro can't really tell, but there might even be a few tears. Why was Lance so surprised the Black opened up to him?

“You can't just change your mind about this! Not when we're in the middle of trying to find YOUR Paladin!” And then there was Keith, who is yelling at Black for letting Lance in but not him. Yes, they both know that it is unorthodox to just switch leaders when a member of the team is missing and they are still fighting a war, but Black and Shiro know that if Keith kept leading, either Keith or one of the others could be in serious danger. 

“Keith calm down, I'm sure there's a reason that Black decided to choose Lance all of a sudden.” Hunk says, trying to keep Keith from storming up to Black and showing him a piece of his mind. Keith stops struggling in Hunk's arms and looks back at Lance, who is still standing where the barrier use to be. Shiro can't tell from this distance, but it looks like Keith is thinking everything over from the last couple of weeks.

Whatever Keith was thinking about, it seems that he came to a consensus. He relaxes in Hunk's arms and mutters out “ your right Hunk, there is a reason. It's me. I haven't been the best leader, let alone a good one. I've been so worried about Shiro and finding him, that I've been a terrible leader, and because of it I've been putting you all in dangerous situations. I just can't lead you guys. I know that Shiro chose me to be the leader, but to be honest, I barely even know how to do that.” Shiro can hear the hitching in Keith's voice, while Shiro can't see it, he knows Keith is crying again, but it doesn't sound like before, filled with anger and frustration, they sound more like their tears of exhaustion. Hunk seems to pull Keith in closer, pulling him into one of Hunk's ‘perfect hugs’, as Lance calls them. It seems to work, because Keith practically melts into Hunk. “We get it. You're worried, and being leader has run you ragged, in sorry we didn't see how much this position was hurting you as much as it was us.” Pidge comes up behind Keith and starts rubbing her hand over his back in a repetitive motion. 

All the while Lance is still frozen in front of the Black Lion, looking up as if he still can't believe what happened was real. Black lowers his head and opens his jaws, letting the ramp fall out to land in front of Lance. That looks like it shakes Lance out of whatever space Lance’s head was in, as Lance starts to slowly walk towards the ramp. Before he takes a single step up onto the Lion, Lance looks back up and asks “are you sure about this?” Shiro can feel Black rumble with an affirmative purr, that seems to resonate in Lance as well. Lance looks back at the team and it seems that he's looking at one of them particularly than the others.

“Why don't you guys go and grab some food for yourselves, I'll be with you guys in a minute.” Lance calls back to Hunk and Pidge, who both nod in agreement and lead Keith back out of the hangars. Lance walks close behind, but stops short of the others, and looks at The last person in the hangar. Allura. 

“Do you have something to say princess?”

“I know that Keith has had….difficulties when it has coming to leading this team. But how can we be sure that you will be any better?”

“I know you're worried, and I'm worried too. But until we find Shiro, we have to trust in the Black Lion.”

“But are you any more ready to lead this team than Keith?”

“I've lead a team before, back at the Garrison. It's not like I've never done this before like Keith.so please, just give me a chance Allura.i know I won't be as good as Shiro, but just give me a chance.”

“Alright. But if it becomes too much…”

“Hopefully we will have found Shiro by then.”

They both head out of the hangars, either to go to the bridge or enjoy in a late breakfast, Shiro isn't sure. But he's glad that it didn't go as bad as it could of. Now all he can do is wait, and hope that they find out where he is, and how to get him out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but it's 2 in the morning and the fact that I finished this chapter earlier than I thought is the only thing keeping me going, so enjoy!

It's been about two weeks with Lance leading the team. Since Lance is piloting Black, Keith has gone back to piloting the Red Lion and Allura has taken to piloting the Blue Lion, who Black says, is still very unhappy that her Paladin isn't piloting her, but knows that he is needed to lead. Black also says that the Red Lion is very happy to have her Paladin back, and that Keith is doing much better in taking care of himself thanks to the Blue Paladin. It seems that Keith isn't the only one that Lance is taking care of; Black explains that during this whole ordeal, Lance has been helping everyone keep themselves healthy, even if it meant dragging them to bed or forcing them to eat.

“Why didn't you tell me this before?! Why didn't you tell me how bad it was getting?!”

_You didn't ask. You were more focused on hoping on Red Paladin’s leadership skills. And there is only so much I can see._

“I….I guess I was really narrow minded. But if I had known-”

 _You would have assumed that Red Paladin would have been able to help them. But he was struggling as well. Blue Paladin set aside his own problems to help team_.

“I…. I didn't know that Lance was having problems.”

_There is much you do not know of Blue Paladin. But that can be fixed._

“Yeah….another mistake I made that needs to be fixed.”

 _And I know you will. You are young. You have much to learn about being a leader. You have made mistakes, and they will not be the last ones you make in your life. Some you will be able to fix, others you cannot, no matter how hard you wish. But know that with every mistake, there is a lesson you can learn_.

Shiro looks up to Black, sitting up in his usual regal position. He can feel the air around him turn heavy and warm, and can catch faint whiffs of peppermint, something Shiro has learned means something along the lines of comforting, and love.

“Thanks Black, I needed that.”

~~~~~~~~

Shiro can't tell if it's from the fact that the team has been following Lance’s orders weeks before, or if it's because they don't want a repeat of what happened with Keith; but is seems like things are running so much better with Lance as acting leader. With every battle there is a definitive plan, and every plan is well thought out and explained to everyone on the team. The amount of time the team spent in the pods became minimal, and when ever someone was in the pods, there was always someone waiting for them. Shiro is never one to admit that he's wrong, he guess he got it from his mother, but this is probably the one time he will say that he was wrong in his decision. Lance is really a great leader.

He does things so much more different than Shiro though, it's sort of surprisingly From what Black tells him, Lance is trying to make the team trust each other more; doing trust exercise and even bonding time with each other. It seems to help, since everyone is talking to each other more on missions about ideas and covering each other more during battle. He tells Shiro how Lance will include the others during strategy meetings, offer support to help the others work out their problems, and makes sure that everyone is taking care of themselves. But the most compelling thing Shiro has seen, is that Lance will sit with Black and talk to him about everything going on with the team; how no one has given up on finding Shiro.

A part of Lance’s plan to try and find Shiro wasn't like Keith’s plan, which Shiro and the others have found out was to hit every ship they could find and search their prison wards for any sign of him. Rather, Lance has gone the route of diplomacy as well as search and destroy. Every planet they free of Galra control, Lance asks around if they have seen Shiro or have heard anything about where he might be; he will still check and save prisoners when they find them, but he's also casting a net that they believe would help find him. If only Shiro could tell them he's been right here, in the Astral Plane with Black’s conscience.

“Is there any way we can tell them that I'm not out there, that I'm right here. in the Astral Plane? Please, there has to be a way.”

_You have learned much, and you have found the truth. Now you must trust it. They will find you. Give them time._

“ it's been months! I think that's enough time to at least give them a nudge!”

 _You will be freed soon. Trust in Blue Paladin. He will find the answers_.

“I really hope you're right Black, because I don't know how much longer I can stand this place.”

Black gives off a resonating rumble through the abundant air.

“No offense, I really love bonding with you; but there's only so much of empty space that a guy can take.”

~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks later, at least that's what Shiro thinks how long it's been since his conversation with Black, that there's a glimmer of hope.

Lance and the others had landed on a recently freed planet, and were talking to the leaders of these people, they looked more like giant red raccoons with three tails instead of one, but Shiro can't really say that's the weirdest thing he's seen. It seems that they're shaman is known throughout their world for being able to do extraordinary feats, such as being able to find anyone or anything that seems impossible to find. The team immediately asks the shaman to help them find Shiro, even if he can just give them some clue of where he might be would be enough for them. The shaman agrees, saying that he would be glad to help their saviours find someone of importance to them.

The shaman takes the team as well as Allura and Coran into what Shiro can assume is his tent, closing the flap and cutting off Black and Shiro’s only way of knowing if the shaman can truly tell the others where Shiro is, and maybe a way to get him out.

“Can he really help them find a way out for me?”

_Be hopeful my Paladin. Believe in the shaman’s magic. And believe in your team. They will free you soon._

“I do believe in my team. But on Earth, there are many ‘magic men’ that use trickery and illusions to fool people into believing anything. I only hope that this shaman can do what he says he can.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally

Black had warned him that he had sensed another quintessence come and go briefly after the team had entered the shaman's tent. Shiro's looks out and only sees the same black and purple swirlin plains and faint clouds that hover close to the reflective floor. But he doesn't see anyone else out there. Disappointed, Shiro slumps back into the chair. Did he just miss his chance? He prays to whatever god or goddess is out there that he didn't just miss his only chance. 

"Just keep an eye out for anything else, I don't want to miss my chance."

each minute felt like they were takin forever, evach moment only leaving Shiro trapped in his own anxiety that he might miss his only chance to get out of here. He doesn't know how long he waited for Black to talk to him, to tell him when or where he needed to go to finally be released from this swirling and spiritual prison.

_'my Paladin, look.'_

Shiro looks out of the Black Lion into the Astral Plane and sees......

Shiro doesn't know how……...how is Lance here? How…..how did Lance get here……..more importantly, does he know how to get out? Shiro practically runs out of Black and stops just short of Lance. He can't believe it, how is Lance here? Is he really here? Or has he finally lost his mind and this is all just a hallucination? Lance lets out a loud sigh and gives Shiro such a warm smile, one filled with so much relief and hope that Shiro can't help but smile with just as much relief.

“How….are you here? Or have I finally gone mad?”

Lance lets out a chuckle at Shiro’s question, and claps his hand onto Shiro’s shoulder. Yup, this is definitely happening,this is definitely Lance.

“That's going to take some time to explain, and I have a feeling that you're ready to get out of here. Come on, let's get out of here.”

Lance takes Shiro hand and looking up to Black, waves to him with a kind smile and full of something more that Shiro can't quite place. Lance starts to pull Shiro in the opposite direction of Black. Walking farther and farther into the vast expanse of the Astral Plane.

“There's so much I need to say to you. And not just you but to Keith, I owe you both an apology.”

Lance stops in his tracks and turns around to face Shiro, looking at him with such caring and accepting eyes. Shiro doesn't deserve that, not when he messed up so bad.

“I know, there's a lot we need to talk about. but for now, how about we focus on getting out of here first, then you can apologize.”

Shiro takes a second to recollect himself and nods, following Lance once again as they move farther and farther away. And the farther away they get the faster they go, from walking to jogging, leading to full out running. All the while, Lance's hand stays on Shiro’s, pulling him along as they continue running. Shiro starts to feel a pushing sensation, realizing that it's the wind, pushing at their backs, surrounding them in lights and colors and scents all at once, pushing them faster and faster, the sound of it whistling in his ears. Shiro is barely able to hear Lance yell back to him “hang on! This might hurt!” Suddenly everything felt to much, like every nerve was going haywire, shiro couldn't tell if he was screaming or not because of wind, but he was sure that he was from how much his body was rebelling against whatever was happening. Shiro can't really be sure what happened next, as he has his eyes screwed shut from the pain, but as the pain slowly died away, he found himself able to breath again, he realized that there was no more wind pushing at him, and when he was finally able to open his eyes, he saw that he and Lance were in Black’s cockpit, still holding hands. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to figure out if it worked or not, that is until he looked up above the seat and saw his team, in the flesh, staring at Shiro and Lance with tears in their eyes.

“Hey guys.”

Wow Shiro's voice is wrecked, it seems like he did scream at the top of his lungs. It could also be for the lack of talking for months. But none of that mattered as he was pelted with the bodies of his teammates.

“SHIRO!!!!!!”

Hunk was definitely crying into his shoulder and he could hear Pidge’s quiet sniffles in his chest. While he couldn't see it, he was very sure Keith was trying to hold back some of his own tears.it felt nice. Really nice. He could finally hold them. His team. His family. While he couldn't wrap his arm around Hunk so easily, Shiro did his best to hug them back with one hand, the other still holding on to Lance’s as if it's the only thing keeping Shiro in the Physical Plane.

They stayed like that on the floor for a few seconds?minutes? Shiro couldn't tell. He could tell, however that it was getting hard to stay sitting up and to breathe. Thankfully, Lance seem to have noticed.

“Come on guys. Give the guy a break. He just got back, we don't need him to be smothered to death.”

Reluctantly, everyone let go one by one and give Shiro a bit of room to breathe, which he gratefully took advantage of, since Lance wasn't kidding about the trip back being painful; every muscle and joint in his body feel like they've been put through the ringer. Lance stoops down and slips one of Shiro’s arms over his shoulders, Hunk goes to do the same with the other arm. Together, they are able to help Shiro to his feet, but he isn't going to trust those yet from how wobbly his knees look.

“How about we get some food in you, Shiro. You must be starving!"

Hunk exclaims, leading the way, as well as partially dragging Shiro's and Lance behind him, to the dining hall. And for the first time, Shiro was actually glad to be eating the space goo. He would gladly eat anything at the moment. Slowly but surely they leave the Black Lion’s cockpit, and Shiro sees Allura and Coran standing just always in front of the Black Lion, both with relieved and happy smiles.

“Shiro, my boy, it's good to have you back in the physical world! I'm sure that you have quite the stories about where you were these past months!”

Shiro can't really hunk of anything at the moment, that his voice would let him say it, but he gives Coran a silent nod, just glad to be able to see the Altean smile full heartedly.

“It's good to have you back Shiro, we can explain everything over a good meal.”

Allura says, taking the lead of their caravan to the dining hall, all the while Coran following close behind her. While he couldn't see her, Pidge and Hunk begin to explain all the different ways they tried to find him, as well as throwing in questions about the Astral Plane. All the while, Keith keeps close to Shiro, most likely making sure he wasn't going to disappear on them again. Lance squeezes his hand, making Shiro slowly lift his head to look at him, neck muscles yelling at him to stop, but when he finally looks at Lance, he sees a smile full of pure joy and comfort.

“Welcome back home Shiro. We missed you.”


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a few days since Shiro’s return from the Astral Plane, and he's been mostly spending it getting used to the Physical Plane again. He's mostly been eating and training to get back whatever weight and muscle loss he might have witnessed while there. He didn't realize how different the Astral Plane was to the Physical Plane. At times he would be just fine, and other times he was wobbling around like a newborn deer. But he's very sure he's finally getting use to this reality again. 

Thankfully, everyone has gone back to their respective Lions, and while training has been much longer when it comes to the Lions, no one is complaining about it. It's mostly to help all of them get back into the routine of listening to Shiro for directions. Though he is trying to stay more open about suggestions from everyone, not just Pidge or Keith. And while he hasn't gotten verbal confirmation, he can tell through the bond, that all of them are glad that everything is finally getting back to normal. He can especially tell that Lance and Blue are happy to be back together. Black was right, Blue may be the friendliest lion, she is also very protective of her Paladins. 

He's also been spending a lot of time with Black. He now realizes how much Black enjoys company; back when Lance would come and talk with him and Blue when Shiro was lost in the Astral Plane. He's also been spending a lot of time with Allura and Coran; trying to explain the Astral Plane to them, and hoping that they will be able to find an easier way to come and go; as well as getting some updates information that they had come into while he was out of commission.

It's also been a few days since he last talked to Lance or Keith. He knows that he needs to speak with both of them about his decision. A lot of it is apologizing for what he did. But Shiro’s never been great when it comes to apologizes; especially when it's him who has been in the wrong. But he has to do this. He needs to fix his mistake, and the first step to doing that is to talk with Keith and Lance.

Easier said than done. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find Lance. Keith wasn't much of an issue; he's been making sure to stay at least 10 feet near Shiro at all times. Be doesn't get on him about it though, even if it's a little excessive he's not going to reprimand Keith for worrying about him. He's already lost him twice now, being a bit clingy is Keith's way of making sure he won't lose Shiro again. But Lance on the other hand, he can't find anywhere. Not the lounge, the kitchen, his room, or even the training deck, though that was a bit of a reach. Shiro tries to get think about where he might be, and it suddenly hits him. Why didn't he think of it when he first started looking! 

Shiro races to the hangars, and sure enough there he is, sitting on one of the Blue Lion’s paws talking to her in Spanish, like always. Moving his hands in large, dramatic gestures to help emphasize whatever story he’s telling her. Lance seems to catch sight of Shiro and Keith and stops his gestures and story. Lance jumps off of the Blue Lion’s paw and walks up to them, smiling all the way. 

“Hey Shiro! Good to see you back up on your feet. I'm guessing you want to have that talk now?”

Shiro simply nods, having trouble trying to get any words out of his throat. Trying to shake whatever has a hold on his tongue, he leads Lance and Keith to one of the lounges nearby the hangars, the lights turning on as the enter the room. It was when Lance and Keith are taking a seat that Shiro completely forgets everything he wanted to say to them. The whole speech about why he made his decision and everything with it just disappeared from his mind. He looks back at Lane and Keith. Who are both looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say what's on his mind, unknown to them that he doesn't remember what he wanted to say. He had a whole plan about how he wanted to go about this, but no matter what he tries he can't remember the words that he had spent the last week -really, the last month- compiling and practicing over and over in his head.

Shiro lets out a long sigh, and sits down on the table in front of them, his head hanging low and his arms resting on his knees. He can't think of a single thing he was going to say. Every mistake that he made running through his head over and over on replay. The damage that his decision caused the team has hurt him more than anything the Galra put him through. And in the one moment, the one moment where he wanted to try and fix his mistake, he can't think of a single thing to say. Well, there is one thing he knows he needs to say.

“I'm sorry.”

Shiro lifts his head just enough to see that he has both Keith’s and Lance’s full attention. He takes in a deep breath and hopes that whatever is about to come out of his mouth is going to get his point across.

“What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you Keith. When I was trapped in the Astral Plane, I was able to see and hear through the Black Lion, and while I was there I realized I….I was biased with my decision and because of it, I not only hurt you but the team as well.”

So far so good. 

“And Lance, I'm sorry that I didn't even consider you or anyone else for the position, even if it was temporary. I shouldn't have made such a rash decision, I should have thought about such a large responsibility more logically, and maybe I would have made a better choice. I also realize that while I have known Keith for far longer than anyone else here, I haven't really made an effort to know you and Hunk,even though I should have when we started this adventure. I am so sorry for putting you and Hunk in such a situation.”

Shiro looks up from the spot on the floor that he's been glaring a hole into this whole time, finally looking Lance and Keith in the eyes. It was the least he could do, to show that he won't shy away from the mistakes he's made. The mistakes he's going to fix. He's not going to back down from the tasks that he's going to have to do to make things right. He didn't expect for both of them to practically tackle him to the floor in an heart wrenching hug. while he couldn't see it or hear it, he could feel the silent tears wetting his shirt. He tried to hold back his own tears, but a few escaped his eyes and are sliding down his cheeks, but he could really care less about that. 

“You don't need to beat yourself about it. We already forgive you. So don't go beating yourself too much about. Ok?” Keith mumbles into his shirt, just loud enough for Shiro to hear him. 

“I promise, I'm going to try harder. I'll spend more time with you and Hunk, Lance. I promise that I'll try to listen to all of you now, even if we don't agree on something. I'll do better, to be a better leader for you and the others.” Shiro promises. 

All he gets as acknowledgment from Lance was an airy chuckle and feeling him nod into his shoulder. This won't fix everything magically; Shiro knows this, he knows that he's got a lot to do before he fixes everything. But it's a start. They stay like that for awhile longer, enjoying the support and comfort that they are giving each other. But before long, the floor becomes too uncomfortable and all three of them finally release each other to get up and move around to try and bring some Feeling back into their sleeping limbs. 

Lance is the one to tell them that it's about time for Dinner, Shiro swears that the guy has a internal clock that just keeps track of everything. so they leave the lounge and start heading back to the kitchen, massaging whatever limb still has pins and needles coursing through them. Just as they are about to enter the dining hall, where all three of them can smell the heavenly food that Hunk has made for the team, Lance pulls Shiro off to the side as Keith goes in, unaware that the other two aren't behind him. 

“Hey, I know this might not sound like much since I'm not your commanding officer in the slightest. But I'm proud of you.” 

What? Shiro just blinks owlishly at Lance, trying to understand what Lance just said. He was...proud of him?

“I know that it was probably hard for you to own up to your mistake like that, and I'm glad that you seemed to have taken the opportunity to learn from it, instead of beating yourself up repeatedly about it. I know how you didn't really make mistakes back in the Garrison, I mean, you were one of the best that came out of their flight program. But I'm guessing you never really had a lot of experience with making mistakes. So I'm proud of you. I don't know if it really means anything coming from me, but I just thought you would like to-”

Lance wasn't able to finish his sentence, he didn't need to. Shiro wraps Lance in another hug, mostly to hide the few tears that once again escaped his eyes. Shiro has always been a natural at flying, and so it was true that he didn't usually make a lot of mistakes. But it also meant that soon his skills weren't congratulated, just expected of him. It's been far too long since someone said they were proud of him, when everything was just expected of him. He didn't think Lance saying that would get to him as much as it did. But it seems that he still had a lot to learn; about his team and about himself. 

Once he was able to calm down enough, he let go of Lance, who patiently let Shiro gather himself, lightly patting him on the back, and giving him quiet words of comfort. “Thank you Lance. It's…..it's been awhile since I've heard that. I guess it just caught me off guard.”

“No problem, Shiro. You deserved it. Now come on, we better get in there before Hunk sends Pidge to come get us.” Lance gives him a reassuring smile and leads the way into the dining hall, where Hunk and Pidge are in a heated debate about what Shiro believes is robots, though all the technical terms they're spouting out don't make much sense to him. Keith seems to be talking to Coran, most likely trying to get Coran to let up on the training decks lock out timer that he had added. Shiro chuckles as he takes his seat next to Pidge, Lance taking the opposite seat as him, smiling the whole time. Shiro's can't help but smile as well. 

He's missed this. He's missed all of them. And he knows he has work to do, he knows that just apologizing isn't going to fix everything. But now he's not as worried about taking those steps like he was before, because now he knows that this will only help strengthen his bonds with the others. And while he missed a lot of things when he was stuck in the Astral Plane, his team was the thing he missed most. He's glad to finally be home. And nothing is going to take him away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so much fun writing this for you guys, unfortunately all good things must come to an end. I do hope you guys enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! Please leave comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
